The One that Had him Good
by Funkymonkey713
Summary: What if Andy had called Sam instead of Luke? Things end a little differenty from the sequence of events that occur from Sam's POV.
1. Chapter 1

(August 6th)

So in response to the latest episode I thought I would write it based on Sam perspective. Only this time instead of Andy calling Luke, she calls Sam. Different sequece of events occur in response. Enjoy and please leave a** REVIEW** with your thoughts!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Rookie Blue

* * *

><p><strong>The One that Had him Good<br>**

**Chapter One**

"_There can't be that many storage lockers around here so let's do some door knocking. No harm no foul." He continued to place condiments on his hot dog. She pressed on. "Luke says he's definitely hiding trophies we just need to find out where. Come on it'll be fun!" They walked to the cruiser. Sam was trying his best to control his temper._

"_Okay we're doing this, you're not driving k?" She raised her eyebrows._

"_Why you were going to let me drive last night?"_

"_Why are you doing this?" He turned and faced her, he was vivid. "We're wasting our time trying to pin this on someone who didn't do it for what? A guy who put a ring on your finger and then cheated on you?" Andy's face fell and the hurt was apparent in her eyes. He hadn't wanted to bring it up but he couldn't stand the lying anymore._

"_What? How do you… How do you know that?" She tried to regain her composure. Sam gave a grim smile, looking down before he faced her. He needed to be discreet about it. His feelings shouldn't get in the way of this._

"_You can spin the story anyway you want, anybody that cares about you is going to figure it out pretty fast." _

"_Yeah but that doesn't change what he knows. I believe him." How could she still believe him after everything? He thought. Then he tossed the keys at her, anger boiling up under his skin. _

"_Alright well, believe whatever you want I'm going to walk back to the station, you want to drive; drive. I could use a little space." He marched off, throwing his hot dog in the garage with all his might. _

"_Sam I—"Andy called after him, but he kept walking. Part of him hoped she would come after him and stop this reckless pursuit, but he knew better. He knew _her _better._

…..

He knew he shouldn't have yelled at her like that. It was stupid of him to have let his emotions out. He just hated the way Luke still had some control over her. Despite what he did to her. Now he was stuck in the parade room with that bitch Jo. Sam never really liked her anyways and now, well, he despised her what she did to Andy. He had covered for her, losing the bet with Oliver in the meantime. But she was worth it. She would always be worth it. Not that she would ever know. He swore to himself that as long as she was happy he wouldn't do anything about it. But now… things were different. Luke had screwed things up royally, but she still seemed stuck on him.

Of course he had to go and open his huge mouth. The way she had looked when he revealed he knew the truth… That blonde bastard had hurt her badly, but she was unwilling to let on her true feelings. Now he was covering for her while she helped him regain his massive ego. _Great move on your part Sam, now she'll go back to him and you'll lose your chance._ But hey, that was the price of being the good guy right? You never get the girl in end.

…

An hour later his phone rang, the caller ID said Andy.

"McNally?" He waited to hear her voice.

"Sam, you need to get a warrant right now. I'm Vessel Storage at Parliament and Richmond. The locker number is C1084. Name's under Zoey Martinelli."

"Andy, slow down, what are you talking about?"

"It's Nixon. He's keeping everything here. Everything Luke said is here. Just hurry up and get the warrant okay? I do not want to screw this up."

"Okay, okay I'm calling it in. You just stay put alright, I'm on my way." He heard the phone go dead. He quickly dialled Jerry and got him to get the warrant before he went into Frank's office explaining the details.

"He's guilty Frank! Now track him down so we can arrest the son of a bitch." Frank gave him a look.

"Alright Sammy, calm down, we have a guy on surveillance. Frank grabbed the phone and punched some numbers in. A faint voice was heard from the other line talking quickly. "What do you mean you don't know where he is?" Frank demanded and the voice spoke again. Sam's veins went cold. He opened his phone and pressed his speed dial waiting for her to pick up.

"Hey you've reach Andy…" The usual voice message played at him. He hung up and dialled again. Same answer. He started to worry.

"Andy, the warrant's under way. Nixon slipped under our surveillance. He could be on his way do destroy the evidence. Get out of there now!" He slammed the phone shut and made for the door.

"Sam! Where are you going?" Frank called after him but he didn't reply. He knew that Andy had to worst luck of anyone he knew and Sam trusted his twisted gut on this one. Something was wrong.

* * *

><p>So ready for the next chapter? Did you like it? Leave me your thoughts! <strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

~FunkyMonkey


	2. Chapter 2

(August 7th)

Wow so many reviews! Guess I'll have to hold up my end of the bargain and update! :D Keep them coming! **REVIEW!**

_Disclaimer: see chapter one_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The surrounding flew by as Sam pressed the gas pedal to the floor, his lights and sirens blaring. He had tried her cell phone five more times without success. As he made it to the storage lockers in record time, he shut off his sirens and pulled up in front of the reception. Leaving the lights on he ran to the front, pulling the door open. It was silent as he moved forward looking for guy behind the desk. He walked forward only to see the tall, dark skinned on the floor, blood pooling around his body. Sam leaned down to check for a pulse with no luck. Gash at the back of his head was proof enough for that. Sam unholstered his gun and made his way down the long white corridor, counting the locker numbers as he did. C_1060… C1064… C1071… C1073…_ He heard a crash and saw it; C1084. The door was closed but he could hear a faint male voice from within. Sam readjusted his gun into one hand and held the latch, counting down in his head. _Two, one…_ He thrust the door upwards and pointed his gun squarely at the back of Nixon's head.

"Don't move!" He saw Nixon's hands around Andy's neck. Her ankles, wrists, mouth and eyes were duck taped. Sam felt anger course through him as he saw her shake with fear. "Step back now. Slowly." He commanded. "Place your hands on your head." Nixon didn't move. "NOW!" Sam yelled and he slowly raised his hands. Sam reached for his cuffs and in that moment Nixon rushed backwards pushing him into the concrete wall. Sam reacted quickly and struck him over the head with the butt of his gun. Nixon went down unconscious. Sam cuffed him with his hands behind his back; his head pressed to the floor. He grabbed his radio and spoke roughly, still regaining his breath.

"We need two ambulances at Vessel Storage on Parliament. Suspect Nixon needs an escort to the station as well." He walked slowly over to Andy who was sobbing behind the duct tape. He raised his hands to the tape at her eyes. "Andy, it's me. I'm going to take this off of you okay?" She nodded and he peeled back the tape from her eyes first revealing a wild look in those brown eyes. Then he unravelled the tape from her mouth, wrists and feet. She just stared at him for a moment as he waited for her. When she didn't move he moved his hand up to her face, cupping her cheek gently. "Andy, it's alright. You're safe now." She nodded. His heart was racing. This had been another too close of a call for his liking. He opened his mouth to talk again, but her body closing in on him cut him off. Her arms wrapping around his neck as she cried. Andy's face buried in the crook of his neck and he snaked his arms around her waist feeling overly protective now. He could hear her murmuring and as he listened closer he heard her words.

"Thank you Sam. I'm so sorry." Sam stroked her brown hair gently.

"Nothing to be sorry for." He heard marching of footsteps and immediately he knew that help was here. She pulled back and he wiped the tears from her eyes. "Let's go." He helped her up in time to see Frank and Noelle hoisting a semi-conscious Nixon to his feet while speaking his rights. A couple of the EMT's came over to Andy, insisting they check on her before letting her go. She looked up at Sam as she sat on the back of the ambulance; the EMT's fussing over her. After they cleared her Sam took her back to the station in his cruiser in complete silence. He wasn't sure of what to say to her so he thought he would give her some time to get over her shock. Andy didn't look at him as they parked the car and she got out, heading to the locker room. Sam sighed and went to the parade room to be briefed on the current situation.

….

After Sam had been brought up to date and his statement was taken he wandered into the women's locker room to see Andy zipping up her grey hoodie. He leaned on the locker in his black leather jacket and paused for a second before he spoke.

"I'm sorry I said those things to you before." She didn't look at him. Instead she stared fixedly at her zipper.

"That's okay."

"Is someone taking you home?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get a ride with Tracy." She flicked her eyes over to him before shutting her locker door.

"Andy, you can't stay at your dad's. I've been to your dad's-" She cut him off.

"Well I can't stay anywhere else."

"Can't you stay at Tracy's?" She shook her head.

"She's got her grandmother and Leo staying with her." Silence. Andy grabbed her duffel and meant to leave but as she walked passed him he took her arm. She looked up at his onyx eyes. "What?" She asked and he opened his mouth frowning slightly before the words came out.

"Then stay with me."

"Sam—" Andy uttered quietly.

"I've got an empty second bedroom. Why not?" Sam shrugged his shoulders. "That's what friends are for right?" He could tell she was struggling to find a reason to say no. But he knew she didn't have any other options. He let go of her arm and she finally nodded.

…..

Sam opened up his front door and threw his keys onto the table in the hallway. He had Andy's bag on his shoulder as he led her to the bedroom just down the hall from his. He turned on the light and set her bag on the light green covered double bed. He cleared his throat.

"So, the bedroom's here and the bathroom is down the hall. Towels are in there as well. Feel free to anything in the fridge." She moved into the room and sat down on the bed, rubbing her hand along the soft material in thought. He strolled to the doorway and turned before leaving. "I'll be down the hall if you need me." He paused. "You aren't alone." She looked up and gave him a serious smile.

"Thanks Sam. For everything today." He gave her a dimply grin.

"Anytime." He took the doorhandle and started to pull the door shut.

"Goodnight Sam." Her voice was soft but he heard her nonetheless. He smiled to himself.

"Goodnight Andy." And he shut the door.

* * *

><p>Ooooo what's going to happen now? Tell me your thoughts! Also keep T or move to M later? <strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

~FunkyMonkey


End file.
